Spirit Castle
by LunaWings
Summary: Haku and Howl are Princes of the Spirit World. Their also the biggest playboys of Spirit World too. Now enter in Sophie and Chihiro, two simple sisters working for a living. When the four meet, the Playboys find that these girls are harder to win.
1. Spoiled

Here's a fun crossover I thought of the other day.

I think I'm stretching Haku's personality a little bit,

But after reading the book by DWJ, I think I have Howl pretty good.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer; I do not own Spirited Away or Howl's Moving Castle, Just this weird idea.**

Howl threw down the pile of papers he was doing. He looked at the clock on the wall, just after nine at night, plenty of time. He smiled as he jumped up from his desk and ran down to his cousin's office, racing threw the red double doors and down the mirrored hallway to his office.

"Haku!" Howl shouted as he ran in, stopping at the front of the desk.

Haku looked up in surprise. "Goodness, Howl. Did you have to yell?" he put his pen down and looked at his older family member.

Howl smiled. "I'm done with the important papers, I've done my reports. I even have done the list of orders. Other than small papers and files, I'm done! Let's go out!" he said excitedly.

Haku looked at the clock; their favorite bar in the next town over would just be getting full and loud. "Hmmm… That's a thought. You've done all the spells?" he stood up, quickly putting all his papers in a pile.

"All that could be done in one day. Some of them won't be ready till tomorrow." Howl said, smiling as Haku shoved all his mail down the mail shoot. Haku turned to Howl.

"Then we're done for the day. Father can't get mad at us." He walked to the back to his sleeping quarters upstairs."I'll be ready soon"

With a hoot, Howl ran back to his room and took a hot bath then dressed in his new coat and ran out to meet Haku, his black hair flying everywhere. He met Haku out by the bridge.

The two were princes in the Spirit World, highly respected and highly spoiled the biggest playboys in the Spirit World and just about anywhere else too. With all the money and power they would what or need, they went out every night, partying.

Howl brushed his hair back as Haku buckled his gold belt. "Where too?" asked Haku.

Howl thought about it, walking down the back stairs of the Spirit Castle. "I hear that's there's a new bar in Ingary."

Haku paused, "Ingary? Not our usual spot?"

Howl shrugged, "I'm tired over witches and spirits. This new bar will a have nice human girls, spare the occasional witch. It's only been opened two weeks and already it's _the_ place to go."  
Haku smiled, thinking about it. "Sounds like fun. I'm in."

Howl smiled as he worked up a wind to transport them there. "Sounds like a lot of fun." He agreed.


	2. The Sisters

I don't think I'm going to do First persons on this story.

It would kinda confusing, so I won't.

But here is another chapter, hope you like, mostly comedy, no lemons yet.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Spirited Away or Howl's Moving Castle. Just the movies and two T-shirts.**

"Sophie? Sophie! Your sister tripped again!" snapped a waitress.

Sophie Hatter looked up from putting her trash in the trash bin. The waitress glared at her and she quickly ran to the kitchen, where her sister worked. Sophie saw her on the floor, picking up pieces of glass from the plates she dropped. Her younger sister Chihiro had a bad case of nerves. Whenever she was nervous, she tripped over her own feet. And since the two had been working at Ingary's new bar, Nightlife, she has been tripping a lot.

The bar was three stories, large, and all the waitress had to wear kimonos. Which wasn't so bad. The three floor was the Bar House. Only the riches costumers went up there, which is where Sophie and Chihiro worked.

Sophie helped pick up the glass and checked her sister for cuts, she had a small one.

"Sophie! I can't take it anymore." Said the head chief. He stomped over, sighing at Chihiro, "You're going to need to work with your sister, Chihiro. It worked last time. Tonight is busy. Can't have you holding up the line." As he spoke, three bus boys walked out with great smelling dishes.

"I-I'm sorry." Said Chihiro as she walked out, feeling bad. Sophie rushed her younger sister out in to the hallway, putting a bandage on her finger. Rin the head waitress walked up with a blue kimono just like Sophie's for Chihiro. She was always nice to the girls, and had a soft spot for Chihiro. Nobody mess with Rin. She keeps the floor running, especially during rush-hour. Like it was now.

"Don't worry about it, just shake it off and get to work. Work hard and nobody will notice." She coached, walking back down the hallway. Chihiro traded the plain ponytail holder for a blue ribbon to hold her brown hair up and out of her face.

Sophie had slightly lighter brown hair; ginger was what people called it. Sophie had brown eyes while Chihiro had grey/blue eyes. They were only a year apart and very close. Like twins, even closer since their father died and their mother sent them to live here to learn how to work.  
That's why a lot of people pitied them, and they hated that. They work hard.

Chihiro twirled around in her navy blue kimono and Sophie laughed. As they headed to the Bar House, a group of girls raced past with their best kimonos and their hair all pretty and make-up, giggling madly. Chihiro looked at Sophie, but she just shrugged.

Sophie grabbed a tray and handed one to Chihiro as she found Rin.

"What's going on?" she asked as more girls ran by, Chihiro moved close to Sophie's back.

"Some famous men just came in. Very handsome too. All the girls want some, so watch yourselves."  
Sophie nodded and walked in to the Bar, serving drinks and wondering about the room off in the corner. It's where the richest sat and drank.

She served the other people, and heard whispers. They were_ the_ famous men. Rich and powerful. The names were weird, at least one of them. Howl? Who'd name their kid that?

But the rush was speeding up and she didn't have time to think about it. Until the sound of somebody yelling. Shouting; "You spilled the drinks all over them!"

Sophie cringed. _Please don't be her_, she thought as she ran to the Corner, _Please don't be her._

But it was, Chihiro was mopping up the drink off the table, babbling apologies to the men. Sophie nodded her head to the men-err-boys. They both couldn't be older than twenty. One was laughing at Chihiro, the one with raven black hair. The other had an odd color of green/grey hair with jade eyes, cooing to Chihiro.

"It's alright, doll." He said in a husky voice. Wow, she could see how Chihiro could b flustered. She was too.

"I am so sorry for this, I'll will have those drinks out in seconds." She said as picked up the glasses and set them on her tray.

"And just who might you be?" said the other one, the laughing one. Sophie looked up into a smiling perfect face. His sapphire eyes bright and mocking.

Sophie raised her chin and said nothing.

"You two won't be sisters would you be?" he asked as he leaned forward. Before she could answer, three other waitresses jumped in.

"We are so sorry sir; we'll get these cleaned up and these girls out of here." Cooed one named Leah.

"No, no, no. I want these two. The rest of you aren't needed." Said the Raven-boy, waving his hand as if that would blow away the girls.  
They all gasped and shot glares to the sisters before they sent flirty smiles to the boys. But they didn't notice. Raven-boy smiled again at Sophie.  
"You didn't answer my question, dear." He said, taking a drink from a glass that wasn't spilled.

Sophie grabbed Chihiro and said; "And I won't."

Both blinked, like she had just broken a law by not answering them. The younger looking one with the jade eyes laughed.

"Where are you going? Stay and talk with us." He said, giving them a dazzling smile. Chihiro gulped and beat her sister to the punch.

"Sorry, but we can't."

"Well I can tell them to let you off for the night." Jade-eyes said,  
"Both of you, of course." Added Raven-boy, giving Sophie an onceover. "You two are best as a set."

Anger and embarrassment bubbled up in the girls and Chihiro blurted out; "No thank you. We don't want to take the night off with you losers."

The smiles died on their pale faces, Raven-boy narrowed his eyes at them. "Do you silly little mice know who we are?" he demanded.

"Drunks?" supplied Sophie, backing away with her hands on Chihiro's shoulder.  
"And we don't want to know." Finished Chihiro. Backing away with her sister.

"I do believe you two will regret that." Snapped Jade-eyes.

"No we won't. But you keep telling your selves that." Chihiro snapped back.  
"Good night gentle_men_." The way Sophie said _men_ clearly stated that she doubted that they were one, which of course set of any male. "But we must leave now. Drinks will be here shortly."

"Good evening, _ladies."_" said Raven-boy frostily, the same way Sophie did.  
The girl stuck their tongues out to them and ran to the back of the bar to the room where they lived, where they stayed for the rest of the night, getting yelled at. But they spun a story, saying that Jade-eyes had touched Chihiro and poor Chihiro had to dump the drinks on him to stop. So now they weren't in too much trouble. At least not till those boys came back.

*******

Haku watched the bar, Nightlife from the sky, smiling.

"Well… That was fun."

Howl only snorted, but both were coming back. To see those fiery sisters again…..

(( For fans of my other Spirited Away fanfic, I am writing the second chapter and is getting there to post it soon.

But thanks for reading this new one. ))


	3. Meeting The Night

Hey everybody.

I know you're all waiting for new chapters on these stories and I'm working as hard as I can.

But with studying for my GED and other things, I have barely enough time to write, let alone post.

And even more bad news, some uncaring human took my 4GB flash drive.

It had some many things on there, including all my stories.

Now I must remember and rewrite all the chapters I have on there. So please be patient in my time of lost and I will post soon.

Thank you to all of my fans who read my stories. It's so nice to know I have some.

I promise I will post again soon.

Thanks-

Luna.


	4. The Storm

**So sorry about taking so long, I wrote this out on paper and I lost it. And I also had to tape up one of the pages that were ripped so I might miss a word, but hopefully I won't.  
So thank you for being patience and I hope you enjoy. **

**Normal Disclaimers Apply**

Chirhiro stared out of the window her, Sophie, and four other girls shared. Another bright light flashed across the sky, the thunder rattling the windows a couple seconds later. Chirhiro refolded her shirt and put it in her little cubbyhole. **  
**"Chirhiro!" squealed Yin, a tall girl of fifteen, a waitress like Chirhiro. "Did you hear? They are closing down a whole hour early!" she said her green eyes bright behind eyelashes full of mascara.  
"An hour, that's all?" Chirhiro looked at the sky again, black angry clouds churned and rain poured, flood alerts where posted yesterday for those near the river.  
"I'm surprised that's all," Yin tried a green bow on the end of her hazel braid. "Only the locals are coming in to escape the rain." Yin looked at Chirhiro and sighed. "Quit looking," she said, standing up. "He's not coming back. Neither of them. Their rich and powerful." Chirhiro couldn't help but wince at her words. "They are the Playboys of the Spirit World. They'd never be interested in poor bar girls like you and your sister." Yin's own bitterness over that night colored her words, making them sharper. Chirhiro swallowed and started folding bed sheets to hide her red face. But it didn't help much, Yin lifted her and addressed Chirhiro like a child. "Forget it Chirhiro, you're not helping yourself fit in with the other girls when you look a window every time the wind blows. He'll never remember you, matter of fact; he's probably already forgotten you." Chirhiro nodded, not trusting her voice. Yin sighed and scooped up her lipstick and walked out, she felt bad but also felt like somebody had to tell her the truth. Chirhiro put the folded sheets on everybody's bed, tears streaking down her face. She didn't need to be told all that, she already knew what Haku was and the chances of him coming back or even remembering her. But her little girl heart could help but yearn and her mind dream. So her curled up on her bed and daydreamed about impossible things until her sister came to find her. "Chirhiro!" She turned to her, wiping her eyes.

Sophie's scolding died on her tongue. How could she tell Chirhiro not to think about Haku when it seemed like every thought that came into her mind had Howl in it? It would be like the pot calling the kettle black. Sophie was the eldest sister and she felt ashamed she was letting boys get in the way of all the hard work her and Chirhiro had done. So Sophie pulled Chirhiro to her and let her baby sister cry while she cried silently. After what seemed like hours, Chirhiro stopped crying and Sophie had her get dressed for the last four hours they had to work.

After about two, they got a break. Sophie still helped the cooks clean up and get ready for the last rush while Chirhiro sat near the back door, drinking honey tea that one of the cooks made for her. She listened to the rain fall on the roofs and ground. The rain always made her calm, her and Sophie. Chirhiro casted her sister a glance, she was rolling dough for cookies. Chirhiro knew that latter, the cooks would give them the leftovers for dessert. She finished her tea as break came to a close, as she stood up to return the tea cup when a large gust of wind blasted through the kitchen, causing everybody to duck and scream as plates and cups crashed to the floor. Sophie dodged a pot and looked to the back door, all she saw the rain pouring in and a tea cup on the floor.  
"Chirhiro!" she whispered as she ran to the door, she saw her sister ran through the garden and into the fruit trees. "Chirhiro! No!" Sophie ran after her sister, running past the garden and into the fruit trees. Just as she cot sight of Chirhiro, something blew into her face making her trip. She landed hard on her ankle and skinned her knee. Sophie tired to get up but she fell right back down as pain shot through her ankle. She grabbed on to a tree and pulled herself up but froze when she saw two… _Things_ coming towards her. They looked like they were made from black ooze, the wiggled and bugled as they walked.  
"Chirhiro? Is that your sister's name?" Sophie turned to see a tall woman with four more blob-men flaking her but these had purple coats and red masks over their faces with black empty eyes. "Such a nice name! Quite _exotic_ if I do say so myself. And you, you'd be Sophie yes? A nice mature name for a mature young lady, did you know in Greek it means 'Wisdom'?" The women's perfect face twisted into a sneer. "You'd think a mature, _wise_ young lady would know better than to _steal_. And certainly not from somebody as _I_, the great Witch of the Wastes!" Sophie gasped at both the name and the pain as she shift away from the Witch, the pain making the panic go away, even if was for a second but it did clear her head.  
"Wha-what? I… I would never steal, especially from you." She said; her voice high and shaky. "How could I? I've never met you."  
The blob-men surrounded her and the Witch laughed, her laugh a cross between wind chimes and nails on a chalk board.  
"Hahaha! Stealing, from _me_!" She shook her head, "You and your poor, poor sister are only two out of so many that have fallen for the young Princes. What a shame, you seem like a level-head, sweet lady, and your sister such a little girl." Her face darkened. "But Howl is _mine_; he belongs to _me_, not _you._ His body and soul, well what's left it anyhow."  
Sophie was starting to get a dizzying headache and she was hyperventilating. "Pl-please, I swear, I would never try to-"  
"Bup-bup-bup-bup!" She held up her hand, "Don't even try to lie, you sly fox, you are trying steal what is _mine_."  
Now Sophie was getting mad. "The only time I met Howl, he was so prideful and rude, and I never want to see him again!" The pain and anger made her shout the last word. Fury flashed across the Witch's face as she lunged forward, but stopped herself halfway. Suddenly her face cleared and she smiled, but it was a smile of teeth and evil. "Is that _so_? Well then he'd have no reason to rescue you then would he?" The dizziness came back full force.  
"No, please my sis-"  
"I have not a want nor a care for your blood. What Haku does is not my concern. Howl however, _is._" The Witch's laugh was the last Sophie heard as the darkness claimed her.


	5. Winds of Change

**Hello! So sorry about how long this took but Senior year has been so busy; AP Exams, credit issues.**  
**But enough of excuses, time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_Crash! _A large blue lightning bolt slammed into the ground next Chihiro casing her to fly feet off the hill into the ditch below. _Bam! _Pain shoot through her left side and she couldn't breathe. She rolled over to her back, gulping air and severely dizzy. She could see the black clouds spinning into a large tornado right next to the Bar House._Bam-bam-bam! _Her mind racing, Chihiro tired to stand to go find her sister but it felt like somebody had punched her in the stomach, she fell back into puddle of water, tears streaming down her face. Another crash of thunder and lightning sounded over her head, Chihiro turned to look at the tornado, but it was getting smaller, the blue lighting losing the battle as it disappeared into the black clouds. Chihiro groaned as she tried to move again but couldn't. Nausea curled in her stomach and swirled in her head, she could barely keep her eyes open. Wind blew across the grass rustling the long green stalks and Chihiro's hair. Wait... What was that in the sky? It was a streak of white, swirling against the inky blackness.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered. _Oh why? Why am I calling his name? I need to find Sophie! _Chihiro thought as she tried once again to stand.  
"No! Don't move!" his voice cut through her haze, she fell back but into warm arms.  
"Oh Chihiro! Are you hurt?" Haku pulled him to his chest which was heaving with his heart beating out of control. She was so small, weightless. A fragile flower that was barely holding on.  
"Haku? You... You came. Why? I mean... I-"

"Shhhhh dear. Don't talk." Haku said, bring her to his lap.

"I'm ok. Really, I'm ok." she said, her eyes bright. He shook his head, she was going into shock.

"No you're not, you have a gash on your forehead and broken bones."

"Huh?" she raised a hand to her head and her fingers came away red and sticky. Her stomach flip-flopped and vision blurred.

"No! Hey, stay with me. Stay with me Chihiro." Haku stood up carrying her bridal style and ran up the hill, calling up the wind to take him the mountains where he had one of his summer houses at to heal her and rest and-

"Haku!"

Haku spun to see his cousin walking up to him, a worrying limp to his right leg.

"Howl... What happened?" Howl looked to the sky "She came out of nowhere. No real attacks, just wanted escape." He frowned and glared at the ruins of the Bar House. "Called in the Forgetters. So many humans eyes and-" He stopped short when Haku turned to block the Chihiro from the wind. "Is that...? The youngest?"

"Yes." Haku's voice was sharp and clipped. "That's what she was after."

Howl swallowed and turned away, running a hand through his hair. Chihiro whimpered and both men flinched.

"I need to go. To heal her. You, you need to follow the magic trail and find her-"

"What? Are you crazy?" Yelped Howl, turning on Haku nearly falling due to his leg. "Go after her-why that's-stupid! I'll send somebody else. I'm not going after her-"

Haku's jaw dropped, "Her sister..."

" So?" Howl looked down, Sophie's rosy face flashing through his mind. "Let Dad take care of finding her-"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Suddenly they were all on the ground. Haku jumped up and steadied Chihiro as she was swaying, glaring at Howl who was on the ground staring at Chihiro with wide eyes.

"Shes my sister, you have to find her. It's your fault, your fault." she fell against Haku who scooped her back up. He whispered a word in her ear and Chihiro fell into a deep sleep.

Howl stood up and turned his back to Haku.

"Howl?"

"Take her to the mountains and get her healed. I'll... I'll try and find Sophie." Haku smiled and he called up the wind to fly away. With a encouraging smile and a wink, he sailed up into the sky diving into the graying clouds.

"This better be worth it." Mumbled Howl with a groan. But something deep inside told him it was, she was.

_**Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be up soon. **_

_**Graduating next Saturday!**_


	6. Talking Fire?

**Thank you for all your reviews! That means so much. This chapter will be longer and better, promise.**

"Is she breathing?"  
"Yes she is, just in a deep sleep. Leave her alone, the spell should be wearing off."  
"Oh... What's the spell name?"  
"Come on, not suppose to tell you."  
"Not fair."  
"Shut up! You're waking her up!"

These voices sounded like they came from the end of a tunnel, complete with a thick haze. Chihiro groaned and rolled over, finally opening her eyes to see a blurry pale face. She blinked a couple times then raised her head slowly, the face sharpening to show wide brown eyes.

"Oh great! You woke her up!" shouted the older voice. The little boy jumped away with a gasp, stomping his feet like he was running in place. "Aaah! Wha-what did I do?"  
"Go get Haku." said the voice. The boy nodded and ran out. Chihiro blinked and tired focusing on the spot he disappeared out of, but her eyes would not focus anything beyond the end of the bed... Bed?

Chihiro sat up slowly, leaning back on fluffy pillows. The hazy feel in her head seemed to lessen. Chihiro swallowed then convulsed in heavy coughing due to her dry throat

"Hey hey hey, don't die on your own spit!" shouted the voice, "There's water on the table next to you, your left. Left!" Chihiro fumbled for this water, nearly knocking over the glass. She grabbed it and gulped it down, not caring that the ice cold water was dripping down her chin and chest.

"Oh that's lady like." scoffed that voice. Chihiro finished then looked around, her vision better but still blurry, but that voice was starting to bug her. "You alive? Or what, man I hate babysitting." Chihiro leaned forward and saw a grand fire place with carvings in marble and wood.  
"Ah you see me? No, why are you looking away-I'm not out the window. Here, in the fireplace."

Chihiro frowned at glared at the firepplace, watching the large golden fire blazing and moving, it's yellow mouth moving as it talked. "Yup, the fire is me. Now, how are you feeling? Still dizzy or-"

She bolted, talking fire was just too much! Running down a brightly lit and colored Hallway lined in mirrors, turning down another hallway and crashing into a wall.

"Whoa there!" Chrihiro fell to the ground, a splitting headache racing against her forehead. "Take it easy, sit down and relax."

"It's not my fault!" the little boy shout way to loud and way too close to her, "I went to go get you I didn't know she'd come after me." the world tilted and Chihiro realized she was in Haku's arms again. "Relax Markl, she probably was shocked by Calcifer . You know how moody he gets."

"Calcifer?" Chihiro whispered, trying to think, there was nobody in the room with her. "No. No, it was the fire."  
Haku looked down at her with a small smirk. "Yes, so you have met Calcifer." Chihiro frowned, her head clearing with the anger of realizing she was being talked to in that voice a mentally retarded person would receive. "No, there wasn't anybody in there, it was the fire. It was red and had a blueish mouth."  
"That's Calcifer, he's a fire demon." Huffed Markl, watching her with a bored expression.  
"A what? Huh?" Chihiro looked at Haku with wide eyes. He gave Markl a look before walking down the hallway, cooing to Chihiro. "Calcifer is Howl's fire demon." The door opened and they were back in the same room again. Now that Chihiro could see, the room was a beautiful room with all kinds of blue hues and soft reds. The theme seemed to be hummingbirds as they adorned every piece of furniture but not to over powering. Haku laid her back on the soft bed and put his hand on her forehead.  
"So. Um. Calcifer is Howl's?"

"Oh I am most certainly am NOT!" roared the fire from the fireplace. "I'm not his, Haku who told her that?" Chihiro jumped into Haku with a shriek, her arms wrapping around his neck. Haku scooped her up reflexly from her bottom, his hand making contact. Chihiro swung her head to Haku's, his head jerking back just in time to stop the collusion but their noses brushed against each other. Her face bright red, his turning the same color, their lips just inches away…

"Aaww how cute!" and "YUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" sliced through the moment, Haku jumping back away leaving Chihiro to fall back on the bed.  
"Whew! It was getting hot in here and it was _so _not me!" laughed Calcifer. Haku was now a deep red color and it made those green eyes stand out so much, Chihiro thought.  
"Where are you going?" Calcifer coughed, still caught in his laugh outburst.  
"Going to pour water on you." Growled Haku. Calcifer went out in a grey cloud of smoke with rainbow colored sparks. He came back in a blaze of gold and blue, "Oh no you're not! Remember? Can't kill me."  
"Then shut up!" Haku snapped. Calcifer sighed and looked at Chihiro who was watching from behind the foot board. Haku shook his head and waved a hand at Calcifer and Markl.  
"Chihiro, this Calcifer-"  
"The mighty fire demon!" He boomed with a flare of gold.  
"And Markl, Howl's apprentice."  
"Hello." Markl's face was one of disgust, his nose wrinkled. "You two almost-"  
"Anyway!" Haku turned to Chihiro, his face holding the blush. "We are at Howl's Castle. We're waiting from word till…" Haku cocked his head to the side as Chihiro bursted into laughter. Calcifer was playing a flame violin humming _Humhumhum-humhumhumhum-dumdumdumdum-dadahum… _Haku blinked when he recognized the song then slowly raised his hand and a squirt of water landed on the wood sticking out underneath Calcifer. Calcifer howled and ranted as everybody laughed. Ah Sophie would never believe what she was doing, why she would flip if-

"Sophie!" Chihiro shouted making everybody jump and Markl trip. _Oh how could I forget about Sophie again? What a horrible sister I am! _Big tears began to fall from her eyes, Markl inching away, Haku running to her side and Calcifer whinning. "Ah no more water!"  
"Chihiro, hush now. It's ok, calm down." Soothed Haku wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
"No it's not. I'm here laughing and-and I have no idea where my sister is."  
"I know I know, but we are looking for her. We'll find her." Chihiro blinked back the tears and looked at Haku with eager eyes. "You are?"  
He opened his mouth but stopped as the sound of crackling filled the room. He jerked up and looked at the fireplace. "Calcifer?"  
Heat and sparks were pouring out of Calcifer, his eyes glazed over. "Speaking of which." He said, his voice hollow. "Here's Howl now. He'll met us on the south side of the mountain. An hour tops. Let's go!" There was a flash then a wave of heat then the fireplace was empty, a black cloud of smoke where Calcifer was. Markl ran out with a shout, Haku grabbing a white shimmering robe from somewhere.  
"Calcifer! Where?" Chirhio jumped out of bed and Haku wrapped the robe around her.  
"Don't worry, he's just gone to the main room, the fireplace there is bigger and he can control the castle better. We'll need to go top speed to met Howl." Chihiro pushed her arms through the sleeves and tied the sash around her waist. "Top speed?"  
"So you haven't heard the 'legend'? Howl will be sad."Haku smiled, "Yes, Howl's Castle is a _moving _castle."  
Chihiro stared at him. "Moving?"  
"Oh yes. Here, let me show you." Hakue held out his head. And Chihiro took it, with a nod she followed.  
"Funny Haku, a castle can't move."  
His laughter floated down the hall. "Oh yes it can."

Whew! Hour later-tada!  
You like? Please review! How do you like the way Haku and Chirhiro are reacting and interacting?  
How bout Cal, do I have him right? Being able to move to much of a stretch? I've always felt bad that he can't move so I remedied that.  
Anything else I should add? Do review and answer these questions. The more answered, the fast a chapter is born!

By the way, the song was _Can You Feel the Love Tonight _from _The Lion King_.. In case it was a hit and miss. Till next time, bye!


	7. A Day in the Life

**Again thank you for waiting. Since the laptop has been taken elsewhere, uploading has been hard. But here we go!  
I hope you like this and the interactions.**

**Please R&R!**

"Can I take a deep breath and a few steps into my own house before I am steam rolled! Or how about some concern for me?"

"You look just fine to me. What of your search? Did it yield anything?"

"Oh I'm just dandy! I'm just fine, yes, not a scratch on me!"

"Howl this is important!"

"I know that Haku!"

"They are always like this." said Markl, sitting down next to Chihiro on the stairs. "It's not a big fight, but when I say duck, you better duck."

Chihiro tucked her knees closer to her chest, feeling of loneliness and slight fear wandering through out her. Despite what Markl had said, it was a bit frightening to see Haku and Howl yelling at one another, Haku's eyes were a deep green and Howl had talons poised at the ends of his finger tips. A small whimpering sigh drew Markl's attention.

"You're not going to cry are you? Why do you always cry."

Chihiro frowned at the boy, "I don't always cry. How old are you anyway?"

He snorted and looked away, "Younger, but I act so much older than you.

Chihiro tried Sophie's big sisterly voice. "My sister is missing, I don't know where she is. And don't even know where I am. How would you feel?" Markl's smug face melted away and he took a real look at Chihiro. He suddenly felt bad for his attitude and tried to make amends.

"I bet you're hungry! Some bread and cheese will make things right." he claimed, trotting down the stair only to yelp as something flew past his head and race back to the second landing behind Chihiro. Chihiro huffed, this was getting them nowhere, and now that Markl had mention food her stomach was demanding substance. She stood up determined to put a stop to the fight, walking down the stairs trying not to be frightened as a dish crashed to the floor near her feet.

"Hello!"

Nothing but more yelling. She walked more into the filthy room, waiting until she could catch Haku's eye. But every time she did, Howl would say something and they yelled and fight more. When a pile of books catch on fire, she had enough. She took one of the books and tossed it at them, hitting Howl right in the back of the head.

"HELLO! What you two doing! You're setting the place on fire!"

"So? It's a dump anyway." said Haku. Howl turned with a spell on his tongue only to be hit by another book as well as Haku.

"Stop it! Please, where's my sister?" The anger and steam seemed to drain out of them and Howl looked very tired. He turned to Calcifer, "Take us to Witch mountain by way of the Valley River." 

Calcifer sprang up from his large pile of ashes with a yelp. "Witch Mountain? Have you lost your mind? And Valley River is all cliffs and mountain side. How am I to walk in that?"  
Howl shrugged out of his tan and red coat, "That's the safest way to get into her territory, she never guards or shields the river, and I doubt she will anyway, she wants me to come and face her." Calcifer went into a rant of sort as Howl sat heavily on a broken looking chair by what looked like a dining room table covered by a mountain of books. Chihiro stood at his left but not to close, wondering if it be good to talk to him. Haku stood at his right, seemly deep in thought.  
"Can we pull the portals?"  
Calcifer shouts, "No!"  
Chihiro with wide eyes. "P-portals?"

Howl with a sigh, "No. One it takes a lot of Calcifer, second Port Haven is where most of my money is made, Kingsburry is where I keep my eye on things."  
"Huh? The Royal City, is that where we are?" Chihiro looked to the dirty windows. Haku stepped toward her with an explanation on his lips when Howl jumped up and pushed her to the door.

"It seems like a tour of my wonderful castle is in order, here most important is the door. Yes, a door but a special one. Look up, see that colored dial?" Chihiro looked and saw a small circle with blue, red, green and black colored triangles.  
"Red is for Kingsburry. Blue for Port Haven, green for where ever the castle is."  
"And black?"  
He smiled, "My personal portal. Only I can use it." He waved his hand at the door handle, "See this? The knob." Chirhiro saw the brass knob the door handle and nodded. "This knob controls which portal, right now it's green, we were just at Sunshine Meadows, do you know where that is?"  
"Just before the Wastes right?"  
"Yes good, so if you were to open it, you'd be in the meadows. But we are moving and the door is locked when the castle is moving." He held his hand up when the look of disbelief crossed over Chihiro's face. "In due time. So, to Port Haven!" He turned the knob to blue, it made clicking sounds and the dial above dinged then rang as it turned to blue as well. Howl opened the door and cool salty air blew into the room. Chihiro stuck her head out and saw the ocean, sea side houses and people walking down the street. The seagulls calling above. She jumped back in and Howl shut the door and turned the knob to red then pulled it open again. Chihiro slowly looked out, and into a busy street with cars and elegantly dressed people walking around. A small group of planes flew overhead with the Royal Flag, the noise surprising Chihiro and making her jumpe back with a yelp.  
"And that concludes the Portal tour!" Howl sang with pride. "When we find a resting place I will show you the green door." He walked up the small set of stairs, giving Calcifer directions. Chihiro went to the door and turned it to blue, the small window on the top of the door shined with sunrays. She turned it back to red and the light dimmed, and she could hear the sounds of car horns. Turned to green and the window went black, but it felt stuck and she couldn't open it. With a glance over her shoulder, she turned it to black… Or at least she tried. It went to green, blue, red, but not black. And the dial glided over the black piece but never stopped on it. 

"I told you, it's my portal and mine alone." She turned around to see Howl smirking down at her. He jerked his head up, "Come. It annoys Calcifer when the portals are changed like that." She ran up the stairs and looked for Haku, but he wasn't in the room. Markl was giving Calcifer large logs of wood and with little snakes of fire, he shoved them in his mouth.  
She walked up to him, "I'm… I'm sorry Calcifer." He paused eating loudly and looked at her as did Markl. "Oh.. Tit dokay, uff er koeis. Go ahlo ow!" She blinked at him, another snake pointed to the left and she looked to see Howl's shoes disappearing up the stairs. She gasped and ran after him, tripping over something in the hall.  
He looked behind her, a smile working its way across his face, "And the grand tour continues with the next important thing!"  
"What?"  
He laughed, "Proving my castle is indeed a _moving _castle." And with that he threw open a door.


End file.
